¿Asustado yo? ¡Feh!
by Ari's Madness
Summary: Oneshot. Incluso el guerrero más bravo puede perder la compostura si usamos una fogata y una buena historia de terror, pero claro que InuYasha no lo admitirá ni bajo tortura / / ¡Pasen a ver un nuevo reto del foro Siéntate!


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son exclusivamente de Rumiko Takahashi, aunque todavía puede regalármelos para mi cumpleaños si quiere. La siguiente historia no tiene fines de lucro y es producto de mi imaginación y el reto del foro ¡Siéntate! Dado por Himiko Hayashi.

* * *

"_El valor no es la ausencia del miedo, más bien, es la opinión de que otra cosa es mucho más importante que el miedo" — _Ambrose Redmoon.

* * *

# ¿Asustado yo? ¡Feh!

.

—Los aldeanos han sido muy amables al prestarnos una cabaña, ¿no creen? —Comentó Sango en un tono alegre mientras observaba entretenida como Shippô trabajaba afanosamente en encender una fogata.

—¡Feh! —masculló InuYasha mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Estaba sentado en uno de los cinco troncos que Kagome había dispuesto frente a la incipiente fogata y en esos momentos la increpaba con sus brillantes ojos dorados— Explícate. Si esos tipos nos dieron una cabaña ¿Por qué insististe en hacer una fogata afuera? ¡Y estamos lejos!

Aquello era cierto. Estaban al menos a un kilómetro de la aldea, la cual había desaparecido entre los árboles del bosque, junto a todas las conversaciones y risas humanas, el humo de los hogares y el olor de la comida que anunciaba la cena junto al anochecer.

Kagome sonrió, estaba de un inusual buen humor que parecía no iba a ceder a sus ácidos comentarios.

—Quiero probar una cosa —Todos la miraron con atención, excepto Shippô que seguía concentrado en su tarea—. Esta noche será especial.

Antes de que el hanyô pudiese hacer un comentario sarcástico de ello, Kagome abrió su enorme mochila amarilla y comenzó a sacar comida. Pero no sacó las sopas instantáneas ni los dulces de siempre, en cambio, sacó una bolsa de plástico sellada que incluía varios tubos pequeños de color blanco como las nubes y parecían esponjosos incluso a la distancia.

—¡Les presento los malvaviscos! —Todos la miraron con algo de curiosidad, preguntándose si aquella comida tenía alguna propiedad especial que la hacía diferente a toda la otra que traía de su época moderna. Kagome seguía sonriendo y su mirada tenía un brillo travieso que la hacía ver misteriosa (sospechosa, pensó más bien InuYasha) ante el atardecer— ¿cómo va esa fogata?

Como respuesta, unas pequeñas llamas comenzaron a lamer los troncos y el pequeño zorro le dedicó una amplia sonrisa con la punta de la nariz manchada con ceniza.

—¡Ya estamos!

—¡Qué bien! Ahora todos tomen estas ramas. —Extendió cuatro a sus amigos. Sango la miraba con curiosidad y el monje se mantenía meditativo. Shippô saltó a buscar una, emocionado como siempre que Kagome planteaba algo diferente e InuYasha, luego de esa mirada que insinuaba un furioso "¡siéntate!", tomó el suyo sin dejar de rezongar.

Era ella y las extrañas tradiciones de su época, como siempre.

—Son para asarlos al fuego —Decía mientras abría la bolsa de plástico. Al instante un olor increíblemente dulzón inundó el aire e InuYasha arrugó las fosas nasales—. Los comemos siempre que hacemos una fogata y vamos a contar historias de terror.

—¿Historias de terror? —Repitió Sango mientras sacaba uno de los malvaviscos sin dejar de inspeccionarlo. Lo apretó con el pulgar y el índice, inmediatamente sorprendida por su suavidad. Sonrió— Bueno, no escucho una desde que era niña.

Miroku tomó uno y lo acercó a su rostro para olerlo. Pareció secretamente maravillado por el aroma.

—Concuerdo con la señorita Sango, relajarnos un poco no nos vendría mal después de la persecución de hoy.

Kagome asintió, sin poder evitar sentir la fatiga sobre su cuerpo mientras le pasaba la bolsa a Shippô. Una trampa de Naraku les había hecho vagar en círculos en busca de un supuesto fragmento oculto en una de las cuevas del bosque. La trampa había sido una enorme planta carnívora que casi devora al kitsune, Kirara y la dejaba a ella sin una pierna.

La mezcla de la espada de InuYasha y la mano del monje lograron matar a ese monstruo luego de una trabajosa batalla. Para el final del día estaban hambrientos, cansados, cubiertos de una asquerosa baba de planta y sin fragmento alguno en sus manos.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así? La pelinegra hizo el cálculo mental: al menos tres semanas de vagar en círculos. Era la primera aldea amistosa que habían encontrado desde entonces y todo indicaba que no tenían mucho tiempo para descansar antes de proseguir con la búsqueda.

Eso, en parte, explicaba el mal genio de InuYasha. Era obvio que todos querían descansar y tener una noche decente, para variar; pero habían sido muy amables al seguirle la corriente. Bueno, casi todos, como siempre.

Shippô no parecía muy convencido.

—¿Y si contamos chistes?

—Si quieres puedes volver con Kirara a la aldea y esperarnos en la cabaña. —Sugirió Sango mientras ensartaba el malvavisco en un delgado palo, imitando a Kagome.

—¿Qué pasa, el zorrito tiene miedo? ¡Qué cobarde! —Se había reído el hanyô mientras tomaba uno de los dulces sin mirar a la pelinegra, quien frunció el ceño y tensó ligeramente los rosados labios.

—¡No soy ningún cobarde! —Chilló mientras daba indignados saltitos sobre su tronco— ¡No quería que Kirara se asustara!

La nombrada, quien estaba en su forma pequeña y acurrucada al lado de Sango, abrió un ojo cansinamente, preguntando silenciosamente por qué estaban interrumpiendo su descanso.

—Está bien si tienes miedo, es normal cuando uno es un niño. —Siguió la castaña con una sonrisa maternal, miró a Miroku en busca de apoyo, pero él seguía enfrascado en su malvavisco.

—¡No tengo miedo! —Siguió. Se hizo silencio y los observó a todos. Se sentó tranquilamente y trató de imitar el tono de los adultos, que suelen sonar indiferentes o aburridos— Quiero quedarme y escuchar tu historia, Kagome.

—Está bien —Sonrió, enternecida—. una vez que lo tengan en el palo lo acercan a la fogata y ¡no TAN cerca InuYasha! Tiene que ser más lejos ¿ven? Así cuando queda dorado se lo pueden comer y está crujiente.

Todos hicieron caso a las instrucciones, excepto InuYasha, quien exigió un repuesto luego de que el suyo se hubiese incendiado en una pequeña llama y quedase negro como el carbón.

Sintió su cuerpo llenarse de júbilo al admirar las caras de asombro de sus compañeros. Shippô exclamó que, de ahora en adelante, quería que ella sólo le trajese de esos dulces en todos los montones que pudiese cargar. InuYasha pareció relajarse un poco y se demoró un buen tanto en tragar el suyo.

Observó con una risita como Sango se estremecía luego de un pequeño mordisco.

—¡Oh, es demasiado dulce! —Rio mientras le daba de probar un poco a Kirara.

Miroku, por su parte, se quedó silencioso. Miró hacia el kitsune, sentado a su izquierda y recogió la bolsa del suelo. Comenzó a prepararse uno por iniciativa propia.

Todos hicieron lo mismo, pero luego de varios minutos fue imposible no fijar toda la atención en el monje, que estaba comiendo malvaviscos sin parar, con una fascinación y deleite totalmente inusuales en él.

—Vaya, creo que realmente le gustaron, monje Miroku. —Dijo extrañada, alegrándose para sus adentros de haber comprado dos bolsas de las grandes.

—Sí, sí…me pregunto si… —Sacó uno de la bolsa y se lo echó directamente a la boca— ¡Tenía razón! ¡Son igual de deliciosos!

InuYasha pensó que algo de mágico tenían que tener esas nubes dulces para poner al monje así de exaltado, casi y como si hubiese visto una aldea llena de mujeres deseosas de tener un hijo suyo.

—Bueno ¿comenzamos con la historia? —Dijo Kagome, con una sonrisa misteriosa luego de que el último rayo de sol se escondiera tras el horizonte. Los demás asintieron.

—¿Alguna vez han oído hablar de Hana, el fantasma del pozo, y su amante?

—¿Pozo?— preguntó InuYasha, poniéndose inmediatamente un poco tenso, recordando que era un pozo (un mísero y viejo pozo) el que transportaba a la chica a su época todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa, no te gustan los fantasmas? —Sonrió intentando ser burlona, pero la verdad estaba sorprendida. Y es que no se espera que un hombre como él, mitad demonio, que lucha y mata todos los días, se ponga nervioso con simples "fantasmitas".

—Kagome, los fantasmas son cosa seria —Respondió Sango, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. Mi padre siempre me advirtió que si no entierras a los muertos adecuadamente te atormentan hasta que cumplas tu responsabilidad —Pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos al hablar de su padre, seguramente recordando no sólo la muerte de él, sino de toda su aldea.

—No la conozco, Kagome. —Susurró Shippô, arrimándose disimuladamente más cerca de Sango— ¿Es mala?

Kagome no supo qué contestar. En su época cualquiera hubiese reído ante la idea de una historia de fantasmas, siendo el crédulo un motivo de constantes burlas. Pero en un lugar como en el que estaba, donde demonios y símiles se paseaban tranquilamente todos los días, donde inclusive vagaban seres híbridos y extraños como Kikyô, todo era posible y no dejaba de demostrarle cuán lejos se encontraba de la cultura en la cual había crecido.

Iba a contestar cuando Miroku se puso lentamente de pie, diciendo con un tono más calmado que de costumbre:

—Lamento interrumpirla, señorita Kagome, pero acabo de recordar que debo volver a la aldea. La gente mayor me ha pedido… que bendiga sus alimentos antes de la cena.

El discurso sonaba extrañamente forzado. Sango alzó una ceja, suspicaz, mientras Kagome asentía, confundida.

—Sí, claro, nos reuniremos ahí. Después de todo es gracias usted que nos han dado alojo. —Sonrió, pero aun así volteó para ver a un Miroku que se alejaba con inusitada lentitud para luego perderse en la oscuridad y los árboles.

—Seguro y va a coquetear con las aldeanas. —Masculló Sango en un enojado susurro mientras apretaba la rama entre sus dedos con fuerza.

Kagome sonrió intentando reconfortarla mientras abría la segunda bolsa de malvaviscos, pero antes de que quisiera ponerse a hablar sobre las malas conductas del monje, Shippô habló:

—¿Me das otro caramelo blanco, Kagome?

—Claro que sí —Le extendió la bolsa con una cálida sonrisa. InuYasha hizo el ademán de tomar la bolsa primero, pero el kitsune fue más rápido. Su tono de voz cambió, esta vez más autoritario y dirigido con una silenciosa amenaza al hanyô— ¡Recuerden compartir!

—Aún no me contestas si ella es mala. —Siguió Shippô mientras acercaba uno de los malvaviscos al fuego e InuYasha tomaba rápidamente la bolsa de plástico.

—A veces Hana es mala —Susurró Kagome mientras echaba otra ramita al fuego, poniéndose muy seria de repente—. Pero no siempre lo fue. Cuentan que, hace muchas lunas, Hana era una joven hermosa y dulce, que vivía y trabajaba en una aldea cercana a un poderoso terrateniente llamado Tetsu.

Hana estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, aún a sabiendas de que estaba casado. Tenían una relación secreta, donde ella iba a verlo sigilosamente todas las noches pasada la hora de dormir y se amaban sin descanso hasta casi la hora del amanecer.

Aquella relación continuó por muchas lunas, hasta que una noche, una noche que parecía ser como cualquier otra, la hermosa joven llegó a su amado con una noticia maravillosa que escapaba nerviosamente de sus labios. Había tomado su mano y susurrado muy cerca de él, procurando que nadie más la escuchara: "_Estoy embarazada_".

En su momento, Tetsu profirió una pequeña sonrisa mientras le daba un rápido abrazo. Tomó su brazo con firmeza mientras abría una de las puertas que daba al inmenso jardín de su palacio, que alguna vez incluyó donde estamos ahora sentados y mucho más.

"Vamos a hablarlo a un lugar más privado" Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los árboles.

Hana asintió, dichosa. Las preguntas brotaban de su dulce boca de fresa mientras caminaban, él siempre adelante, sin soltarla del brazo.

_"¿Estás de acuerdo con tenerlo?"_

"_Sí_."

Siempre un paso más adelante, con pasos ligeros y hábiles.

"_¿Estás feliz?_"

"_Sí._"

Nunca mirando hacia atrás mientras se internaban en la espesura del bosque, cada vez más lejos, más solos.

"_¿Cuidarás de nosotros?_"

"_Sí_."

¿Recuerdan ese pozo que vimos a la llegada de la aldea? En esa época estaba rodeado de árboles y casi nadie sabía de su existencia porque no funcionaba y era muy antiguo. El aldeano que me contó esta historia me dijo que el pozo es muy profundo, tanto así que no se puede ver su final inclusive cuando el sol está en su punto más alto.

Cuando llegaron Tetsu soltó a Hana al lado del pozo, aún sin mirarla. Lo único que los iluminaba era la brillante luna y ella sonreía, llena de alegría y alivio.

"_Tetsu…_" Susurró dulcemente.

Él no respondió mientras se acercaba lentamente. Ella quiso hacer aquella última pregunta, aquella que sentía por fin calmaría su exaltado corazón:

"_¿Aún me amas?_"

Quedaron frente a frente. Él, un fuerte terrateniente, de mirada ahora gélida y cortante como el hielo. Ella, una joven dulce con una vida aún más dulce dentro de su cuerpo.

La abrazó, pudo sentir como ella temblaba de emoción en sus brazos. Aquella pudo haber sido la noche más perfecta de sus vidas…

Pero terminó siendo la peor pesadilla imaginable.

Hana sintió de pronto que algo frío rasgaba su piel con brutalidad y se enterraba en su vientre. Gritó de horror y dolor, pero no podía moverse. Él aún la abrazaba con la fuerza de un oso sin decir palabra alguna.

Vio su rostro, vio en sus ojos oscuros una maldad y frialdad puras que jamás había reconocido en él. Y una emoción nueva, un profundo terror, comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

Tetsu le había enterrado un puñal, no sólo buscando matarla, si no con la furia suficiente de querer atravesar también aquel ser que estaba dentro de ella y así matarlos a ambos en un acto plagado de brutalidad.

¡Qué ingenua había sido! Él la miraba sin emoción alguna, pero cuando la vista de ella empezó a ponerse borrosa y perdía las fuerzas para siquiera mantenerse de pie, su rostro se adornó con una sádica sonrisa mientras le susurraba:

"_Mira cuánto te amo_"

Y con ello la empujó hacia el pozo. Con su último aliento, Hana pronunció el nombre de su asesino y prometió en silencio que jamás iba a perdonarlo. Y con toda la ira y el odio que tenía en sí, le lanzó una terrible maldición.

Fue un ruido seco cuando cayó contra el pozo. Tetsu se fue y siguió su vida como siempre. Hana era una aldeana pobre y sin familia que nadie iba a extrañar. Ya no podría ser jamás una molestia.

Al menos, eso creía él.

Volvió otra noche, semanas después. Quería asegurarse de que nadie encontrara jamás el cuerpo de la joven, pensaba echar tierra hasta que fuera imposible que alguien pudiera verlo en el fondo.

Él no sabía que Hana lo estaba esperando, que Hana lo iba a esperar por siempre.

Se acercó al pozo sin verla, porque la tragaba la oscuridad de los árboles. El silencio era absoluto, ni las hojas se movían y todo parecía extrañamente muerto, detenido en el tiempo.

Un susurro, con aquella voz dulce y angelical que tan bien recordaba, rozó el aire como una caricia que fue directamente a él, como una punzada de terror que se anidó en su espalda y se quedó ahí, con su cuerpo paralizado sin saber qué hacer.

Porque era imposible, porque Hana estaba muerta… ¿cierto?

"_… ¿Aún me amas?_"

Aquello que la luna iluminó esa noche es una de las imágenes más horribles que puede imaginarse cualquier ser en la tierra. Hana era la sombra de la belleza que fue alguna vez. Su piel, ahora cerúlea, húmeda e hinchada, era el reflejo de la mutilación del agua pútrida en ella, agua de hace incontables generaciones que yacía en el fondo del pozo olvidado.

Su pelo, largo y negro, se veía sucio y le caía constante agua sucia, tapando parte de lo que alguna vez fueron sus ojos, ahora dos cuencas vacías, fosos negro-verdosos que, aún sin pupila alguna, parecían mirar fijamente hacia su víctima, atravesando su carne y su alma sin piedad ni vacilación.

El largo y delicado cuello se había roto con la caída y toda la cabeza caía pesadamente hacia su lado izquierdo, mostrando tendones, músculos rasgados y parte de lo que alguna vez fueron blancos huesos, todos expuestos a la luz de la luna como un silencioso grito de agonía.

Su postura era lánguida, pero no por ello menos aterrorizante. Como prueba final de que era Hana, tenía en su estómago la herida de un profundo corte, infectado y lleno de pus. Manchas oscuras de sangre se mezclaban en sus ropas junto a los dejos verdosos del agua, que parecía todavía la rodeaba, como si ella siguiese ahí, sola en el fondo del pozo, flotando apenas y siendo devorada lentamente por el pequeño ecosistema, tragados por la oscuridad.

Y ese terrorífico efecto hacía que sus pasos sonasen húmedos y pastosos mientras arrastraba los pies hacia él con lentitud. Plosh. Plosh.

"_Que terrible…_" susurró Sango en un quejido ahogado mientras mantenía un malvavisco en pleno fuego convirtiéndose en carbón, totalmente perdida en la historia. Shippô asintió mientras estaba aparentemente relajado, pero enterrando las garras en el tronco con fuerza. InuYasha seguía comiendo distraídamente, pero su postura era tensa y no dejaba de mirar a Kagome un segundo, quien se limitó a asentir y continuar con su relato.

«Aquella pregunta, como un tenue susurro plagado de promesas de crueldad, volvió a aparecer en el aire:

"_¿Aún me amas?_"

Tetsu estaba tan aterrorizado que no podía moverse, así que se decidió responder, con la esperanza de poder engañarla nuevamente y huir para jamás regresar.

"_Sí, si te amo_." dijo gritando sin darse cuenta, quizás con el anhelo de que alguien lo encontrara y alcanzara a salvarlo de la furia de aquel espectro.

Pero nadie iba a encontrarlos, porque él había planeado muy bien las cosas desde el principio mientras guiaba a Hana por el bosque ¿cierto?

Se acercaba, y con ella el olor nauseabundo de la putrefacción. Él sintió que las piernas le fallaban, pero siguió en pie, viéndola acercarse cada vez más y más.

Plosh. Plosh.

Ya a su lado vio como aquel rostro aparentemente impertérrito se trasformaba, y su voz, ahora grave y rasgada como si estuviese atragantada, quebrantó el silencio con ferocidad:

"_Mientesss…_" gruñó mientras sus cuencas podridas parecían observarlo con una ira inhumana.

Alargó una mano con dedos afilados como garras hacia él.

Tetsu, si alguna vez quiso moverse, se descubrió ahora totalmente paralizado, como si brazos invisibles rodearan su cuerpo con sádica diversión impidiéndole escapar.

"_¡Hana, espera! ¡HANA!_" chilló con auténtico horror mientras trataba de retorcerse se aquel nudo invisible, pero era inútil.

Era demasiado tarde.

La mano y muñeca de ella se metieron en su boca con monstruosa brutalidad. Pudo sentir el crujido de su propia mandíbula romperse y los músculos de su garganta rajarse, causándole un dolor indescriptible. Y en ese terrible estado de agonía podía sentir perfectamente dentro de él la viscosidad y frialdad de la piel de Hana y como aquella mano, con tortuosa lentitud, se cerraba sobre su laringe y emprendía su vengativo retroceso.

Sus gritos eran espantosos espasmos ahogados por la sangre y sus propias cuerdas vocales deslizándose por la destrozada boca. Hana retiró la mano, ahora empapada de brillante sangre escarlata.

Los pálidos e hinchados labios del cadáver se torcieron en una grotesca sonrisa: sin aquella maraña palpitante y cálida de tejidos Tetsu jamás volvería a hablar.

Y con ello, jamás sería capaz de volver a mentir.

Él comenzó a arrastrar los pies, intentando alejarse de ella, sintiéndose liberado de aquel abrazo que ahora parecía reírse silenciosamente en la oscuridad. Deseaba morir, desmayarse para dejar de sentir dolor, pero aquello era imposible. Aquello era _demasiado fácil_.

Arcadas de sangre subieron por su estómago hasta hacerlo vomitar sin poder detenerse, creando un charco escarlata que escurrió lentamente hacia los pies azulados de quien alguna vez fue su amante. Dicen que inclusive vomitó las propias entrañas. Luego de minutos que parecieron eternos, cayó finalmente al suelo, sin poder cerrar la boca desencajada y con la lengua colgando de un color rojo brillante.

Tetsu yacía muerto, pero aquello sólo era el principio. Hana lo condenó a estar siempre junto a ella, protegiéndola, cuidándola como prometió aquella fatídica noche. Siempre a su lado, cumpliendo finalmente su promesa, retractando todas las mentiras que tanto daño le habían hecho.

El palacio del terrateniente fue destruido. De esta historia sólo quedan la pequeña aldea y el viejo pozo, del cual dicen en sus profundidades duerme Hana, custodiada por Tetsu, esperando que algún desdichado llegue a su encuentro, para así aparecer y preguntar…

El sonido de un puñado de tierra cayendo interrumpió a Kagome, mientras la fogata se apagaba de golpe y con un ruido sofocado.

Sango trató de incorporarse rápidamente en la oscuridad, pero Shippô saltó a su cuello, chillando de terror.

—¡Kagome! —Exclamó InuYasha entrecerrando los ojos para tratar de distinguir su silueta, iluminada sólo por la luna a lo lejos, sin ser suficiente— ¡Kagome! ¿Qué demo…?

De pronto siente que una presencia se acerca hasta quedar muy cerca suyo. En sólo cosa de segundos una luz, que parece provenir desde la tierra misma, ilumina un rostro difuso y ensombrecido con facciones aterradoras, justo al frente de él. Siente que su corazón se aprieta y un nudo se coloca en su garganta. El pelo, largo y negro, cae en partes desiguales por aquel rostro, ¡Cielos, está tan inclinada hacia él que pareciera que aquellas hebras pueden tocarlo! Y la silueta de la mano extendida, con las puntas de las uñas apuntándolo, parecen listas para atacar directo hacia sus labios.

"_¿Aún me amas?_"

Es ella. InuYasha siente que su cuerpo actúa por iniciativa propia cuando se impulsa de espaldas y se cae de bruces, buscando alejarse del espectro al tiempo que un aullido de sorpresa escapa de su boca. Sus palmas extendidas se humedecen ante el tacto con el pasto, buscando apoyar su peso del mejor modo posible. Ella no se mueve. Y él tampoco puede.

Escucha que Shippô chilla de terror y que Sango grita, esta vez parándose por completo.

—¡Es ella! —Exclama el kitsune entre lágrimas— ¡Mátala, mátala!

¿Matarla? ¿Cómo se mata a un espectro como ella? ¡Ahora es cuando Miroku les hace una falta de los mil demonios!

Pero eso no es lo que se pasa por la mente de InuYasha; un sólo pensamiento pareciera recorrer el espacio negro de su mente una y otra vez sin piedad ni descanso.

¿Por qué Kagome aún no dice nada?

El tiempo parece ser doloroso y excesivamente lento mientras piensa que sus garras de acero podrían servir. Va a alzar la mano, aquel grito se prepara para salir disparado de su garganta cuando aquella extraña luz amarillenta se mueve de lugar y se escucha una risa cristalina, melodiosa…

E increíblemente burlesca.

Se hizo una especie de extraño silencio que sólo interrumpía aquella carcajada, mientras Sango sostenía a Shippô entre sus brazos cruzados e InuYasha seguía sentado en el suelo, con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa.

—¡Debieron haber visto sus caras! —Dijo Kagome mientras se reía con las manos abrazando su estómago como si tuviese ganas de vomitar. Se inclinaba y la luz en sus manos, aquello que ella denominaba linterna, se balanceaba torpemente con cada uno de sus movimientos— ¡Oh! es que…

Sango había fruncido el ceño, pero lentamente empezó a relajarse al darse cuenta de que sólo había sido una broma de su amiga. "Estoy haciéndome vieja para estas cosas" pensó mientras daba un aliviado suspiro.

—Ay, Kagome... —Dijo mientras la miraba con unos ojos que preguntaban en silencio "_¿cuándo aprenderás?_"

—¡¿Por qué me asustas?! ¿No ves que soy sólo un niño? —Berreó el kitsune aun llorando del miedo. La miró con sus grandes ojos verdes cristalizados en lágrimas y luego se sorbió sonoramente la nariz.

—Tranquilo Shippô —Logró decir Kagome luego de otro acceso de risa, se limpió los ojos con el índice y el pulgar—. Hana no existe, es un cuento de mentira.

—¡Mierda! ¡Estás loca! —Exclamó InuYasha enojado, aún desde el suelo. Se levantó de golpe, con las mejillas teñidas del rojo de la vergüenza.

—¡Tu cara fue la mejor de todas, InuYasha! —Kagome volvía a tener un ataque de risa. Él sentía que se ponía más rojo y más avergonzado con cada carcajada— ¡te asustaste un montón!

—¡Eres una tonta! —Bramó a su lado, con el ceño fruncido y mostrando los colmillos en su airada gesticulación— ¡Claro que no me asusté! No eres más que una niñata que no sabe contar historias

—Vamos, no tienes por qué mentir ni ser grosero —Kagome sonrió con suficiencia mientras ponía los brazos en jarra y le guiñaba un ojo burlonamente. Su mente no dejaba de felicitarla dándole vítores e invisibles palmaditas satisfechas en su espalda—. Olvídalo, estoy demasiado feliz para caer en eso, no te diré siéntate sólo porque — ¡PAF!— …ups.

InuYasha abrazó la tierra con un ruido fuerte y tosco. Comenzó a removerse con fuerza, pero sólo lograba que más tierra se metiera en su boca y sus pantalones.

—¡ngh…! —Farfullaba con un tono indignado e ininteligible. Ahí, hecho un estropajo en el suelo y revolcándose como un gusano, parecía que la humillación había alcanzado su punto culmine de la noche, pero Shippô pareció opinar lo contrario cuando decidió saltar sobre su cabeza para darse impulso y llegar suavemente a los brazos de Kagome.

Un nuevo puñado de insultos sofocados remeció los labios del hanyô con furia, pero nadie le hizo caso, como siempre. Sango se había agachado e intentaba reanimar la fogata, aprovechando la luz de la linterna que apuntaba hacia el suelo, y aun preguntándose cómo había logrado Kagome apagarla en un movimiento tan rápido que les fue desapercibido. ¿Acaso sus habilidades espirituales mejoraban cuando se trataba de molestar a sus amigos? En todo caso, la arena sobre la fogata hacia bastantes pesimistas la idea de una posible reanimación.

—¿Entonces ella no es mala, ni real?

—No Shippô —Rio la pelinegra mientras aprovechaba de limpiar suavemente la mancha de ceniza en su nariz—. Hana no es real.

El kitsune suspiró con alivio y sólo entonces una pequeña y tímida sonrisa se atrevió a aparecer en sus labios.

—¿Y él? ¿Él tampoco existe?

—¡Pero Shippô! —Kagome aprovechó de revolverle juguetonamente el pelo, divertida— Por supuesto que n…

Un ruido interrumpió a la chica de golpe. Uno sólo que los interrumpió a todos bajo la fría noche estrellada.

Pasos. Pasos que se arrastraban en aquel excesivo silencio.

Inclusive InuYasha se quedó en silencio, todavía víctima del encantamiento. Con un magno esfuerzo logró girar hacia un lado su cabeza y con ello distinguir algunos troncos junto a los talones de Kagome y, si forzaba la mirada lo suficiente, podía distinguir tenuemente en la oscuridad las largas piernas de ella, casi llegando a la verde falda.

El silencio se impone por algunos segundos que le parecen larguísimos. InuYasha está a punto de decirle a Kagome que _"¡corte el maldito rollo de una maldita vez!_" cuando un grito agudo y horrorizado de ella desgarra el ambiente.

—¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Gritó con fuerza, presa de la sorpresa y el horror. Una mano, nada más y nada menos que una gran mano surgida de la oscuridad, se había apoyado con fuerza en el hombro de la pelinegra.

Shippô no había entendido nada al principio, pero cuando distinguió las puntas de unos dedos manchados de tierra casi a un palmo de su nariz, comenzó a gritar también como un poseso.

Junto al grito de ella, todos pudieron escuchar como aquello, sea lo que fuere, tenía una voz, inconfundiblemente masculina, que parecía mascullar en un tono lastimero e ininteligible:

"_K…gah…._"

Kagome dejó caer la linterna por el miedo, paralizada y quizás demasiado asustada como para darse vuelta y enfrentar a aquella fría mano que la sujetaba. La linterna cayó con un ruido seco y terminó apoyada boca arriba en el tronco donde ella se había sentado a relatar su oscura broma. La luz, al principio intermitente, iluminó parcialmente la silueta de un hombre tras Kagome, increíblemente pálido, con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta, prácticamente desencajada, que seguía hablando inconexamente:

"_Agh…jj…_"

Kirara adoptó su forma bestial y comenzó a bufar mostrando los colmillos y erizando el lomo con furia, retrocediendo algunos pasos hacia su ama. Sango gritó y se levantó de golpe como si sus piernas fuesen resortes. Que ella se asustara era algo rarísimo, y quizás eso fue lo que dio a Kagome el impulso de moverse y soltarse de aquel agarre, justo en el momento en que aquellos pasos se disponían a continuar su lenta marcha arrastrada.

Se dio vuelta y distinguió apenas aquella masculina silueta, pero fue suficiente para que comenzara a retroceder con un aullido de terror, acunando con excesiva fuerza al kitsune que no dejaba de chillar horrorizado aferrado al cuello de Kagome con desesperación. Aquel agarre dejaría rosadas líneas de rasguños en ella por al menos dos semanas enteras.

—¡Un fantasma! —Chillaba repetidamente como una plegaria rebosante en pánico.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —Bramó InuYasha. Trató de moverse, pero descubrió, con creciente desesperación, que el encantamiento seguía manteniéndolo firmemente pegado a la tierra. Vio que los talones de Kagome se movían, acercándose peligrosamente a él de espaldas— ¡Kagom…!

La chica gritó nuevamente cuando tropezó con el brazo extendido de InuYasha y cayó de bruces justo sobre el rostro de él. El hanyô había alcanzado a distinguir con su ojo izquierdo como el cuerpo de la chica se iba acercando rápidamente y sintió el impacto de la caída con una fuerza tal que logró aturdirlo unos pocos segundos. Quiso sacudir la cabeza, pero seguía atrapado ya no sólo por el maldito encantamiento, ahora tenía que sumar todo el peso de la chica, asfixiante y especialmente incómodo.

—¡Kagome! —Aún podía gritar, pero ya no veía nada, todo su campo de visión estaba cubierto por la zona interna de la corta falda verde como si fuese un telón de teatro barato— ¿Qué mierda sucede? ¡Quítate de encima, Kagome!

Ella no respondió, se quedó sentada encima de él, con los muslos ligeramente separados, los ojos muy abiertos y sus labios apretados con tal fuerza que apenas y parecían una línea rosácea sobre su rostro.

Aquel espectro, ser o lo que fuese comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia donde alguna vez estuvo la fogata, sin dejar de murmurar con una voz desgastada e inarticulada, como si expresar palabras le fuese imposible.

—¡Es él, es él! —Chillaba Shippô. "_Aquello_" se detuvo una milésima de segundo y, cuando parecía que iba a girar hacia ellos, Kagome tapó la boca del pequeño en un gesto rápido y desesperado.

InuYasha seguía gritando, pero nadie le prestaba atención. El ser había continuado su marcha directa a la fogata, con el cuerpo encorvado y pasos tan lentos que cualquiera pensaría que era un anciano, un enfermo…o alguien malherido de muerte. InuYasha no podía ver nada de ello, pero el miedo en sus compañeros era tal que podía olerlo hasta el borde del exceso y cosquilleaba alrededor de sus garras como una humareda de incienso.

"_Gah….jj…_"

Sintió que su espina se paralizaba del miedo. Nadie parecía moverse, a excepción de aquel ser. Sacudió sus manos, tratando de alzarse y no lo consiguió, sus antebrazos parecían pegados a la tierra como si aquel siempre hubiese sido el lugar que les correspondían. No sabía que era Aquello, y no le importaba si realmente era el terrateniente asesino de la historia o un espectro vago del bosque, pero aquella cosa podía lastimarlos y él no podía moverse.

Aquella cosa podía lastimar a Kagome.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar con una fuerza dolorosa. Pensó nuevamente en sus garras de acerco, pero si se atrevía a gritarlo y mover sus manos lo más seguro era que destrozaría las piernas de ella, que la partiría desde los muslos y que Kagome no tardaría en morir desangrada sobre él. El pánico se extendió por su espina hasta llegar a su garganta y comenzó a gritar antes de haberlo pensado del todo.

—Kagome, corre ¡Toma a los demás y corre!

Pero seguía paralizada, sentada sobre él como si el encantamiento que lo apresaba se le hubiese traspasado desde la acalorada mejilla a través de las tersas y frías nalgas, con los cuerpos tan juntos que parecían fusionados. Cielos, estaba tan asustada que ni había atinado al arco y sus flechas que estaban junto al tronco y sólo había reaccionado a retroceder con Shippô asido con desesperación entre sus brazos, cual madre que busca cuidar a su retoño aún a costa de su propia vida.

Kagome admiró, presa del horror, pero también de una terrible fascinación, como aquel ente encorvado se detuvo bruscamente. De pronto, pareció atacado por un espasmo y comenzó a vomitar. Ella siente como se eriza la piel de todo su cuerpo mientras ahoga un grito apretando con fuerza las paredes internas de su boca. Siente el sabor metálico de la sangre, pero no le importa, no le importa porque ahora está totalmente segura de que es Él. Es Él en todo su sufrimiento, dolor y odio.

El kitsune vuelve a retorcerse más asustado nunca entre sus brazos. Ella sabe que también está convencido, que todos se han convencido ante el desagradable sonido y el repugnante olor del vómito que empieza lentamente a percibirse en el ambiente. Kagome está tan asustada que incluso ha olvidado tapar la boca de Shippô, quien comienza nuevamente a gritar:

—¡InuYasha mátalo! ¡Mátalo, mátalo, mátalo!

InuYasha intenta bajar su brazo para alcanzar su espada, pero le es imposible. El estúpido encantamiento, que suele durar no más de diez minutos, ha sido el más largo y tormentoso de su vida. Siente la mano de Kagome cerca de la suya, temblando. Estira los dedos y los entrelaza a los de ella con fuerza, quiere hacerla reaccionar, pero también una parte de él, oculta en la oscuridad de su mente y posesionada por el miedo, no puede dejar de pensar en lo mucho que necesita sentirla, tocarla. Una idea penetra su cabeza de modo obseso causándole un dolor que pareciera podría llevarlo al desmayo mismo: no puede hacer nada y si las cosas siguen así va a perderla, va a perderla para siempre.

—Kagome… —No grita, sabe que ella puede escucharlo, quiere sonar tranquilo y seguro, pero su voz es temblorosa. Su pulgar acaricia la mano de ella con una suavidad que en cualquier otro momento de sus vidas le habría parecido sumamente vergonzoso e inapropiado.

—Ngh… —Masculla, él sabe que se está mordiendo la boca para no gritar, puede oler su sangre, aquello dispara sus miedos a niveles que no recuerda haber experimentado en varios años, años en que era un niño y ya no tenía a su madre. Años en los que estaba totalmente solo y siempre asustado.

—¡Corre!

Ella le aprieta la mano con fuerza, pero sigue sin moverse. Los sentidos del hanyô están más alertas y el tacto de sus manos es abrasador. Los dorados ojos siguen tapados por la verde tela, como si todo aquello fuese un cruento espectáculo que le estuviese terminantemente prohibido.

La silueta sigue vomitando y suelta quejidos de pausa en pausa, pareciera que intenta decir algo, piensa Kagome, pareciera que intenta hablar y que no puede, pareciera que…

Distingue la silueta de Sango acercarse con uno de sus cuchillos en alto, silenciosa como una de las incontables sombras del bosque. Siente deseos de volver a gritar, pero se obliga a controlarse, no puede permitirse perder la compostura de nuevo. InuYasha sigue aferrado a su mano, repitiendo sin cesar en un susurro ahogado que corra, que huya junto a los demás.

Pero no lo hará. No puede. Sango sigue acercándose y, si fuese siquiera remotamente posible eliminar a un fantasma con una daga, aquella era la única oportunidad que tendrían.

¿Y si fallaba? La luna estaba cubierta de nubes y apenas y podían ver las siluetas de los otros. ¡Dios, no podía fallar! Su mano libre, temblorosa, se estiró hacia la linterna. Le pareció mil veces más pesada y dolorosa al tacto que antes.

La silueta de la exterminadora se alzaba lentamente con la seguridad asesina tan propia de ella cuando se concentraba en su objetivo. A Kagome le pareció que, por un instante, la daga brillaba con el único rayo de luz que les ofrecía la noche con marcado egoísmo.

Se dio fuerzas y alzó la linterna. Fueron apenas segundos, pero toda la escena, su esquema mental, se quebró totalmente en pedazos. No vio la boca desencajada ni la brillante lengua escarlata, no vio la piel pútrida y las cuencas vacías. Era un hombre vivo, vivo y de brillante cabello castaño y ropajes azulados.

—¡NO LO HAGAS! —Kagome gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras soltaba la mano que tocaba la de InuYasha y la extendía al frente. Trató de saltar a las piernas de su amiga en un gesto desesperado, pero descubrió que su cuerpo, ahora víctima de un nuevo y terrible miedo, estaba demasiado entumecido como para lograrlo.

Sango supo detenerse a tiempo, fue más bien una reacción impensada y maquinal, siendo la voz de Kagome más fuerte que el pánico. Su daga quedó tan sólo a centímetros de la frente de aquel rostro ahora iluminado, en lo cual, dada la excepcional fuerza y técnica de la exterminadora, hubiese sido un golpe fatal. Al inspeccionar aquel rostro, con la mano temblorosa aun apretando con fuerza el mango de su arma, sintió que perdía el aliento como si hubiese recibido un puñetazo en el estómago.

Sus dedos perdieron fuerza y la daga se resbaló de su piel para caer clavada en el suelo a poca distancia de sus pies. Los castaños ojos se abrieron del espanto y un grito ronco pareció escapar del centro mismo de su alma:

—¡Su excelencia!

Era Miroku, sin duda. Increíblemente pálido y con un tono verdoso en su rostro, con vómito en la comisura de sus labios e inclinado agarrando su estómago con fuerza, pero era el Miroku que todos conocían, ese que se las daba del eterno galán, aunque ahora poco quedase de ello. Se tambaleó peligrosamente hacia adelante, justo donde estaba la fogata, ahora envuelta en una masa apestosa y pegajosa para nada atractiva. Sango estiró sus brazos y alcanzó a sujetarlo de los hombros antes de que cayese. Lo acercó a sí mientras se arrodillaba lejos del charco de vómito y puso la cabeza de él sobre su regazo.

Shippô se había quedado de piedra, confundido y aún aferrado al cuello de Kagome.

—¿Es…Miroku? —Su tono de incredulidad era casi cómico— ¿Qué le pasó?

Kagome no respondió, siguió observando la escena aún con el corazón latiéndole desbocado. La imagen de Sango con su daga en alto seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Y podía verla ahora, con grandes lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos castaños.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Gritó, mientras veía cómo el monje seguía con los ojos entrecerrados y el semblante gravemente enfermo— ¡Idiota! ¡Estuve a punto de matarte!

Sollozó con fuerza, la sola idea parecía aterrarla en lo más profundo de su maltrecho ser. Miroku respiró profundamente, sus ojos azul cobalto la inspeccionaron cansinamente.

—¿En s-serio?

—¡Claro que sí! —Exclamó, dolida. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente en la pálida mejilla de él— ¡Si no hubiese sido por Kagome…!

Calló, incapaz de continuar, sentía que los sollozos apretaban su garganta y le dolía respirar. Miroku se veía algo más tranquilo, como si el estar recostado y haber vomitado todas las comidas del día le hubiese ayudado a recobrar un poco la compostura.

—Entonces… —Sonrió, fue una sonrisa pequeña, pero a Sango le bastó para aliviar enormemente su corazón— Me debes v-varios hijos…

Se hizo un silencio. Kagome y Shippô admiraban la escena, conmovidos. La exterminadora parpadeó, haciendo que otro par de lágrimas cayesen. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y suavemente acarició uno de los castaños cabellos del monje, de aquel hombre que tenía su amor desde incontables lunas.

—¡Sí!…yo… —Comenzó a sonreír. Esa era una deuda que ella quería pagar felizmente, era una promesa de algo que anhelaba y haría incluso si él jamás lo hubiese pedido, era…

Sus románticos pensamientos se cortaron de golpe cuando sintió la masculina mano acariciar y apretar su trasero a la vista de todos. Se hizo otro silencio, uno que alcanzaba un nuevo record en incomodidad. Antes de que ella pudiese replicar o golpearlo como acostumbraba, Miroku dejó caer la mano y cerró los ojos con fuerza, volviendo a respirar con dificultad.

—Ay Dios…—suspiró Kagome mientras enarcaba una ceja. Ese Monje era un caso perdido.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Exclamó Sango con el ceño fruncido, todavía con él en su regazo— ¡Aún hecho un desastre sigue siendo un pervertido! —Una parte de su mente le susurró que tenía que desearla mucho para manosearla aún en esas patéticas condiciones. Se ruborizó— Creímos que era un muerto.

Miroku no respondió, seguía con el cuerpo tenso y los ojos apretados en una mueca de dolor que los preocupaba a todos. Bueno, al menos a todos quienes podían verlo.

—Hey, Kagome. —Se escuchó la voz del hanyô en un tono suave, casi y hasta simpático.

—¿Sí, InuYasha? —Preguntó la pelinegra, distraída.

—¡¿Podrías quitarte de encima?!

—¡Oh! —Atinó a decir Kagome mientras parecía que por fin se daba cuenta de la vergonzosa situación en que se encontraba. Se levantó prácticamente en un salto y sintió que su rostro se teñía de todos los colores existentes en el atardecer.

Comenzó a levantarse lentamente, sentía todo el cuerpo acalambrado y le dolía la cabeza. Fulminó a la culpable con la mirada y admiró a su alrededor: el pequeño campamento improvisado por la chica era un chiquero. Observó al monje y gruñó mostrando sus colmillos.

—¿Así que todo esto es culpa tuya?

No hubo palabras. Como respuesta lo único que se escuchó fue el inconfundible sonido de un estrepitoso gas. Por un segundo nadie quiso hablar mientras observaban impactados al monje. Sango, especialmente incrédula, vio como ahora él parecía sentirse muchísimo más aliviado y se dormía.

—¡Puaj! No estará muerto, pero huele como uno. —Exclamó Shippô mientras se tapaba la nariz con una mano y con la otra daba manotazos al aire buscando alejar la peste.

—Tiene que ser una broma —Dijo Kagome, aún con el rostro como tomate y sintiendo que perdía la fuerza de sus piernas. Se sentó en uno de los troncos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras se pasaba una de las manos por el cabello—. No sé si reír o llorar.

Al lado de Miroku, los insectos venenosos de Naraku eran deliciosas flores perfumadas en un día de primavera. InuYasha arrugó la nariz y gruñó, asqueado.

—¿Qué porquería se comió? —Observó la masa coagulada de vómito y frunció el ceño— Perfecto. No sólo teníamos una pésima historia de terror, ahora también tenemos a un apestoso enfermo.

—¡InuYasha! —Exclamó Kagome indignada, pero Sango la interrumpió.

—Tiene razón. Bueno, al menos en lo de Miroku estando enfermo —Se encogió de hombros— Ven Kirara, ayúdame a llevarlo.

Comenzaron el camino de regreso. Shippô a la cabeza en el cuello de Kirara, vigilando junto a Sango al monje que yacía desmayado sobre el lomo de la majestuosa felina. InuYasha y Kagome cerraban la comitiva, ella llevando su mochila (bastante ligera luego de varias semanas de viaje) y él con las manos dentro de su _haori_, caminando tranquilamente.

—Pediremos ayuda en la aldea, seguro alguna de las ancianas sabrá qué le sucedió mientras estaba allá —Dijo Sango sin dejar de avanzar. Kagome asintió y se dirigió al hanyô.

—InuYasha.

—¿Mh?

—Supongo que si Miroku tiene ganas de ir al baño tú vas a ayudarle ¿cierto?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué tendría que ayudar a ese monje glotón?

"_Chistoso viniendo de ti_" pensó la chica comenzando a molestarse. En todo lo que refería a sacarla de quicio InuYasha era el campeón olímpico indiscutible.

—¡Porque es tu amigo! ¡Y porque eres hombre! —Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró molesta— ¡No esperarás en serio que lo acompañemos ahí dentro, sobre todo mientras está así de indispuesto!

—¡Feh! Que se ayude solo, él se lo buscó.

—¡Que mal amigo eres!

—¿Yo? ¡Fue tu culpa! Tú trajiste esas nubes venenosas para empezar.

—¡Agh! ¡Eres increíble! —Exclamó indignada, deseosa de mandarlo a comer tierra con ganas, pero la aldea estaba demasiado lejos y aún estaba un poco asustada por todo lo sucedido como para cubrir la retaguardia sola. Así que respiró profundo y comenzó a recitar en su mente la canción "_yo tenía 10 perritos…_" que, por alguna razón, siempre la hacía sentir mejor cada vez que se enojaba con él.

Siguieron caminando y comenzó a analizar todo lo que había sucedido hace un rato. La historia de terror, el miedo de sus amigos y sus gritos que habían declarado su indiscutible triunfo y luego… el mismísimo caos, caos encabezado por ella gritando como una loca y cayéndose.

Cayéndose _encima_ de InuYasha.

Una nueva oleada de vergüenza se apoderó de ella con hiperactivas mariposas estomacales incluidas.

—InuYasha…

—¿Mh? —La miró con interés. Kagome ya no parecía enojada y todo en un increíble lapsus de menos de un minuto.

Bueno, también debía de recordar que estaba tratando con Kagome y sus rápidos cambios de humor.

—¿Las viste? —Pregunta ella sin querer mirarlo, con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas ante la luz de la luna.

—¿Eh?

Se hizo un silencio, parecía incómoda y no dejaba de juguetear nerviosamente con uno de los tirantes de su mochila.

—Nada, olvídalo.

Alzó las cejas, exigiendo alguna explicación coherente, pero ella apuró el paso y se negó a volver a mirarlo. Masculló una maldición por lo bajo.

Kagome y sus rápidos… ¡Feh! ¡Kagome, Kagome entera!

Cuando llegaron a la aldea varios de los ancianos salieron a recibirlos. No era de extrañarse, ya que sin importar el lugar siempre terminaban siendo el centro de atención. Aún no habían llegado a la conclusión de qué era lo más particular del grupo: el que reuniesen humanos, yôkais y hanyô en armonía, el galán monje maldito o la exterminadora sobreviviente y guapa; la pseudo miko del futuro o los chicos perro y zorro. O quizás era la pulga parlante o su felina mutante. En todo caso, cada vez que eran recibidos con aquellas miradas de sorpresa y extrañeza, Kagome no dejaba de pensar en los famosos "_Circos de fenómenos_" de su época y preguntarse si conseguirían mejores casas en las aldeas si una de ellas se dejara barba e InuYasha saltara por aros en llamas.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido a su excelencia? —Preguntó una de las ancianas, acercándose y poniendo los brazos en jarra, exaltada.

—No lo sabemos —Respondió la castaña mientras acariciaba distraídamente el suave hocico de Kirara—. Esperábamos que nos dijeran si había pasado algo en particular mientras él estaba en la aldea bendiciendo los alimentos.

—¿Bendiciendo los alimentos? —Se extrañó un aldeano particularmente viejo que necesitaba de bastón y el apoyo del que parecía su nieto para poder sostenerse en pie— ¿De qué hablas, pequeña?

—Eh… —Enarcó las cejas y buscó ayuda en los ojos de sus compañeros, pero todos estaban igual de perplejos— Es que él nos dijo que…

—Este hombre está mal del estómago. —Apuntó una de las ancianas y comenzó a picarlo con su bastón de madera. Sango la corrió lo más educadamente que pudo.

—Sí, así parece. —Se rio nerviosa. Miró a Kagome y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Kagome, ven a ver. —Dijo de pronto el kitsune apoyado sobre el hombro del monje y señalando su mano.

La pelinegra se acercó y pudo distinguir con claridad que entre los dedos de Miroku había una bolsa de plástico vacía y estrujada.

Por las marcas azules de la letra todo parecía indicar que era la bolsa perdida de malvaviscos.

—Oh, así que eso fue… —Suspiró mientras fruncía el ceño por enésima vez aquella noche. Sango hizo su tanto y se tragó su rabia mientras trataba de controlar a la anciana que insistía en picar a Miroku con su bastón como si fuese un animal arrollado en el camino.

—¡Señora por favor! —Exclamó mientras ponía ambas manos firmemente sobre los delicados hombros de la mujer. Fingió la mejor sonrisa que tenía y preguntó— ¿Podría alguien prestarnos auxilio?

—Oh, claro que sí, pequeña —Contestó la mujer asintiendo vigorosamente— ¡Lo hubieses pedido antes!

"_Dame paciencia, Señor_" pensó la castaña mientras caminaba junto a varias de las ancianas llevando a Miroku dentro de una de las cabañas iluminadas. Shippô les acompañó y, luego de que varios de los aldeanos decidieran que el espectáculo se había terminado y se fuesen a sus casas, Kagome se descubrió a solas con InuYasha.

Iba a caminar hacia la cabaña dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga cuando la voz tranquila de él la detuvo.

—Son moradas.

Volteó bruscamente a mirarlo. InuYasha contemplaba pasivamente la noche estrellada con las manos dentro de su _haori_, olfateando con interés una de las casas con olor a comida especialmente apetitoso.

Kagome sintió que todos los colores volvían a subirse a su cara. ¿Acaso él se refería a sus…?

—¿Qué dices?— preguntó, sentía que su respiración se agitaba. Se cruzó de brazos a modo de protección.

—¿Qué te pasa? —InuYasha la miró como si estuviese loca— ¿No era eso lo que querías saber?

No contestó ni asintió con la cabeza. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que InuYasha había entendido la pregunta y, más aún, que en toda la oscuridad del bosque él hubiese visto el brillante color de sus bragas. Se mordió el labio inferior, muerta de vergüenza. Quizás debería de hacer por fin caso a su madre y empezar a viajar al Sengoku con ropa deportiva, especialmente pantalones para cuando se le ocurriera ir por ahí aferrada a la espalda de InuYasha saltando de un lado a otro.

O cuando decidiera que el mejor lugar del mundo para paralizar su trasero del terror era en la cara de él ¡Estúpida Kagome!

Su cara de vergüenza extrema debía de ser bastante cómica, porque InuYasha sonrió con un ligerísimo tinte burlesco antes de hablar.

—¿Sabes? Tenían un olor extraño ¿Acaso estuviste a punto de orinart…?

—Siéntate, siéntate, ¡SIÉNTATE!

Varias aves volaron lejos por el triple estruendo graznando con indignación. InuYasha trató de zafarse del encantamiento mientras lanzaba una sarta de insultos especialmente groseros hacia Kagome, ya sin importarle si tragaba tierra o nadie entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

¡Maldita sea! Él respondía a sus estúpidas preguntas y acababa en el suelo, y si no contestaba, también ¡Quién la entendía!

Sango alcanzó a abrir la puerta de la cabaña para recibir a una rojísima Kagome y admirar a InuYasha enterrando la cara en la tierra con una postura que ya parecía profesional.

—No sé lo que pasó, pero estoy segura de que te lo merecías —Suspiró en tono de reproche desde la puerta. Vio que InuYasha volvía a mascullar con fuerza, seguramente ahora maldiciones para ella y todos quienes lo rodeaban.

Al otro lado de la puerta pudo escucharse perfectamente otro estruendoso gas. Sango puso cara de aflicción y, como un valiente soldado, aprovechó de inspirar con ganas una última bocanada de aire puro antes de retomar la batalla contra la indigestión del galante monje, que parecía iba a dar para luchar toda la noche.

Para cuando InuYasha pudo volver a moverse toda la aldea parecía estar sumida en un pacífico silencio. Se dio vuelta y quedó acostado boca arriba, cruzando los brazos por sobre su cabeza.

No tenía ganas de entrar a la cabaña, que estaba apestosa y con todos haciendo escándalo por el monje glotón. Agradeció mentalmente que las calles estuvieran vacías y que ya nadie fuese a molestarlo a esa hora de la noche porque, a decir verdad, estaba cansado.

La compañía humana, específicamente la loca y exaltada, era la más agotadora de todas. ¡Y por dónde empezar! Estaba ese monje mujeriego con estómago de niña, el enano que no dejaba de llorar y chillar como mocoso malcriado, Sango que siempre estaba del lado de Kagome y, por supuesto, la niñata de Kagome como la guinda del pastel.

Frunció el ceño, esa niña, tan infantil, terca, molestosa, regañona…

Recordó como había saltado de la sorpresa con su pésima broma de mal gusto. Vino a su mente una nueva oleada de insultos. Jamás iba a admitirlo, ni aunque Naraku lo pusiera bajo la tortura de comerse sus insectos venenosos uno por uno, pero había mordido el anzuelo de la muy desgraciada. Sí, bueno, pero sólo por pocos segundos.

—¡Feh! —Dijo para sí. Qué tonto había sido por haber saltado como un idiota. Ahora sería el hazmerreír de ella por meses.

A menos, claro, que se atreviese nuevamente a decirle que estuvo a punto de orinarse del susto. Sonrió traviesamente. Por la cara de vergüenza que había puesto bien valía comer un poco de tierra.

Pero ya no quería pensar en eso, había recibido demasiados "_siéntate_" por un día. Sus ojos dorados se perdieron en las infinitas estrellas y se permitió relajarse después de tantas tensiones, gritos y caos.

Otra de las cosas que InuYasha Taisho jamás iba a admitir era que le gustaba contemplar las estrellas. Le daban una sensación de paz y tranquilidad que él no lograba comprender de todo, pero le gustaba.

Una parte de sí, una de esas profundas y cuidadosamente custodiadas, lo guiaba de nuevo a esa época en que era un niño, un niño en el regazo de su madre por las noches, ella guiando su pequeño dedo trazando líneas en el cielo, hablando de las estrellas, sus constelaciones y las infinitas historias de cada uno de aquellos trazos imaginarios tenía para contar.

Sonrió con cierta tristeza. Siempre que contemplaba aquellos puntitos brillantes y distantes terminaba pensando en lo mismo: que iluminaban el cielo para todos, sin distinción entre razas, sangre o pureza alguna. Todos parecían ser igual de comprendidos y aceptados ante ellas.

Las estrellas eran como su madre. Y una parte suya quería creer que ella seguiría silenciosa junto a él mientras las estrellas continuasen iluminando las noches sobre su cabeza.

Volvió a pensar en Kagome, en sus gritos, en ella paralizada sobre él. Decididamente no iba a admitir jamás que, cuando no podía verla y se aferraba a su delicada mano sin dejar de gritar que corriera, cuando no había dejado de pedirle que lo dejara solo para que ella pudiese salvarse, había sido la vez que más asustado se había sentido en toda su vida.

No sólo se había sentido asustado, se había sentido devastado. La sola idea de que podría haberla perdido seguía causándole dolorosos latidos en el corazón y una enorme ansiedad.

"_¿Aún me amas?_" La recordó no cuando quiso asustarlo, si no cuando contaba la historia. Ella lo había dicho con una deliciosa dulzura, observándolo con sus brillantes ojos como el chocolate…observándolo a _él_.

Cerró los ojos. Recordó lo suave y cálida que era la piel de su mano cuando la acariciaba con el pulgar. Quizás debería de tomar su mano más seguido, pero no lo iba a hacer. No era algo de su estilo y la sola idea ya lo ponía nervioso. La sola idea de arruinarlo todo, o que ella se riera en su cara, era infinitamente peor que una eternidad de ella gritándole el maldito conjuro una y otra vez.

"_¿Aún me amas?_"

Sonrió. Esa Kagome…

"_Claro que sí._"

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Reeditado**.

Muchísimos besos y abrazos.

¡Los quiero un jodido montón!

**A**ri.

_¿Qué tal un review? _**(****L)**


End file.
